Chapter 463
A Huge Announcement is Round 463 of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo manga series. Details *Characters Introduced: Larry Bernard *Title Page Character(s): Alexander Volg Zangief, Ruslan Ramuda Summary In front of Volg's mother's grave, Ramuda asked Volg if he was really leaving. Volg mentioned that after he was finished settling things, he will leave. Ramuda mentioned he will look after his mother's grave, so he should fight to his heart's content, but warned him that the list of rings available to him was limited. His title of world amateur champion doesn't pull much weight anymore, and it will be a tough fight. Volg told him not to worry since he will be betting on his fist in a country known for freedom, but for now he will stop by Japan to collect something he left an old friend. He felt seeing him will bring him back to how he used to be. He had no worried since he will only be looking forward, and he had nothing to leave behind and comeback to. As Volg was leaving, Ramuda though his mother's death wasn't why he was leaving, since he knew sooner or later that Volg would leave this place where his blood of a wolf would force him to leave. In front of Osaka Prefectural Gymnasium, Sendō thanked Ippo for coming out to see his match. Sendo mentioned he would have like to challenge Ippo, but it will have to wait. He added that he was resting too much, and his muscles got a bit heaving, where dropping the weight for his match was harsh. Ippo thought that he should go up a weight class, but Sendō wanted to fight him again. He told Ippo to keep his belt safe since he doesn't want to see it handed over to Sawamura. Ippo didn't think it was a sure thing that Sawamura would beat him, but Sendō thought that Sawamura had the ability to take it, and given his ranking he would be challenging him soon. He warned Sawamura is the ultimate predator for the Dempsey Roll, and if Ippo didn't have the Dempsey Roll, Ippo wasn't that scary, and it would make it a hard fight for him. Sendō told Ippo that Sawamura's counter were the mark of a genius, and surpasses Miyata Ichirō. Ippo thought that was impossible. Sendō added that Ippo will need someone around who can counter the Dempsey Roll, since just imaging it in his head isn't enough, or he won't get used to the timing at all. Sendō left with Yanaoka for his victory party, Ippo headed home and thought about Sawamura. Ippo realised he never been hit with counters during spars, and he doesn't know who to ask for help. Ippo wanted to beat Sawamura using the Dempsey Roll. During Takamura's press conference for his match against Larry Bernard, Bernard mentioned that he doesn't rely on tricks to win. He intended to have a clear and fair exchange with Takamura in order to return to America with the belt. Takamura made an important announcement during his turn. He mentioned that this will be his last fight as a junior middleweight, where he is relinquishing the belt, as he plans to conquer six weight classes. He added that just saying it doesn't mean anything so he planned to make an example of Bernard. He told Bernard that an exchange between them won't happen since he won't be able to land one punch on him. The match will be completely one-sided. At Ryōgoku Kokugikan in Takamura's changing room, everyone was discussing that Takamura made his opponent angry after what he said. Ippo thought not getting punched in a world title match was almost impossible, and Kimura added that Bernard didn't look like a bad fighter. Takamura wasn't worried since he had a secret weapon. In the crowd, they wondered what his secret weapon was. Ippo thought he might be able to use what Takamura does for future matches. The match was about to start, Bernard planned to make Takamura pay since Takamura was looking down on him. Takamura realised he need to end the match fast. Both are looking to kill the each other. Trivia *Team Aoki brought some drums to the match in order to cheer, but was warned against it a few times since it was against the arena rules. Category:Manga Category:Manga Chapters Category:Manga Chapters 401 to 500 Category:Volume 52 Category:Dragon Slayer Arc Chapters